A song for Claudia & Doug
by BIFF1
Summary: <html><head></head>10 drabbles, 10 songs, written during the song. The evolving relationship between Claudia and Fargo. please read and review</html>


**A/N:** I came across this meme today and after watching like peas and carrots I just couldn't help myself. So here they are, 10 drabbles for 10 songs written during the duration of the song. I lucked out with that death cab song, its a long one. Hope you like it

**A song for Claudia & Doug**

I will possess your heart- death cab

Claudia woke up earlier than usual and could feel Doug's lips on hers still. It had been at least 24 hours since they had seen each other, 24 hours since they had kissed but she could still feel him on her skin as she pulled the blankets away from her. On the other side of the room sat a basket filled with red and blue brightly colored objects that Doug had given her. She riffled though the basket looking for something she had seen in his office and knew would be in the care package.

"Eureka!" She giggled to herself pulling the coffee mug out of the depths of the basket. It was a white mug with _Dr. Douglas Fargo – Director_ written around his picture. Pulling on some slippers she made her way to the kitchen to find Lena.

"Well good morning!" Lena greeted surprised to see her up so early let alone in the kitchen.

Claudia held out the mug with her _friend's_ face on it, "I want my coffee in this please."

"Oh...sure thing." She took the cup from her 'guest's' hand and moved over to the coffee, "Whose this?"

"My friend..." she thought and for some reason as she took the cup back from the woman she wasn't sure if that was the right term for him.

_Friend_

for now it seemed to fit, but for how long.

Crackity Jones- Pixies

Inappropriately pushed buttons. He hadn't realized how often that had happened until the AI had pointed it out.

Of course he had to say it in front of the only girl in this reality who seemed to understand him.

He looked over at the red head waiting to see some look of disapproval but what he got was a smile and a nod as the AI listed her ridiculous fault.

Robot Rock/ Oh yeah – Daft Punk

Fargo sat on the floor of S.A.R.A.H's living room surrounded by and partially covered in wires and gears. The smell of electricity hung heavily in the air around him. He was never going to get this.

"This is impossible." Fargo complained stripping a wire and pushing his glasses up.

"Are you sure it isn't the..." Claudia's voice came up from Fargo's shirt pocket, "Doug am I in your pocket?"

"Uh... maybe..." he anwsered pushing open a panel in the floor.

"I can't believe you put me in your pocket." She was laughing all the way from South Dakota.

"Well my hands are busy and I'm worried some sort of currant from the metallic casing could trigger...hey do you think it could be..."

"The impulse generator? Yeah!" she yelled happily from his pocket

Wires- Matt & Kim

He had come out to help her update her personal O.S. Even though they both knew that she didn't need his help. There were wires and components and tubes of coolant scattered across her room.

His jacket was draped across her bed forgotten as she had thrust her laptop at him as soon as he had entered the room.

"Really?" He had asked surprised, he hadn't expected to touch anything of hers, it didn't take much to figure out that she was particular when it came to her private system.

"Well yeah, why else are you here?"

He was sure his face had never been as hot and red in his life until she kissed him that was

Maybe Sparrow – Neko Case

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the maurading robot. The warehouse was loud with the angry sound of the robot and its robotic excalmations but the world had frozen for her. It seemed to turn sepia like an old photo and she was worried that it was the fault of an artifact.

But it wasn't and she knew that, deep down as she looked down at her hand in his, envoloped safely in his hot hand, connecting her to him in a physical way.

Who'd Have Known- Lily Allen

She was staying the night at Fargo's on some warehouse mission near eureka. It was late but he was still wired from a near death experience of his own. Claudia yawned several times wondering if he'd get the hint but when he didn't she excused herself. She walked down the dim hallway. The left door was the guest room, the right door was Doug's bedroom. The fact that his room was 'right' was not lost on her and so hoping that fate knew what it was doing turned right. She pulled open a drawer and found the top of his pajama's and putting it on slipped into his bed and with baited breath waited.

It was half an hour later when he entered the room. He did a double take as if he wasn't sure he was in the right room before he silently got into bed with her. When Claudia moved towards his warmth she found them seperated by a thin sheet, he was sleeping on top of the sheets.

Cath- death cab

They sat at the back of the chapel, watching as Jack and Allison finally tied themselves together forever. He hadn't been sure that she would be his date, let alone cross several states to be there with him. But there she was in a beautiful dress to match her eyes. She had made him breathless, she always seemed to do that, even when they weren't running from danger. He looked down at the small space between them and watched her hand instead of the wedding. He took several deep breaths before folding her hand in his.

Tell em- sleigh bells

Her body rocked violently to the music only she could hear as she pulled the wielding goggles over her face. She loved doing it this way, forcing out every other thought but the music and the task at hand, to feel the heat of the boiling metal radiate against her skin. She was blinded to everything but the terminal in front of her, she hadn't noticed that someone had arrived in the warehouse.

Fargo thought about interupting her but the movement of her body was hypnotic plus startling a girl wielding seemed like a bad idea.

Anthems of a Seventeen year old girl – broken social scene

He stood on the porch of Lena's bed a breakfast, he wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he was still bleeding from somewhere. He knocked on the door and winced even that hurt.

It took a couple minutes before he heard any noise come from the b&b.

He was surprised, not that it took a couple of minutes it was the dead of the night, no he was surprised he was here at all. He had never been that close to death before, he could still feel the painful heavy death feeling fall over him.

The door opene up and it was a man, he took one look at him and yelled behind him, "Claudia! It's for you!" He left the door open but moved back into the building. He stared at the threshold but didn't cross it. He heard the heavy thumping of Claudia pounding down the stairs.

"Doug?" She looked almost afraid as she approached the broken man, "Are you okay?" She held out a hand and he took it, pulling her close to his body. Just wanting to feel her heartbeat against his skin, to feel that electric feeling. He wanted to be alive.

Hang with me- Robyn

He kissed her. Out of no where, they weren't in any sort of danger, they hadn't just survived some horrible event, they weren't saying goodbye. They had been walking down the street to the cafe when he kissed her cheek. It was somehow so much more than the other kisses they had shared. The others could be reasoned away by adrenaline but this was something else. Something that wouldn't be denied or lied about or glazed over. She stopped but he kept walking, he was taking deep breaths forcing himself forward. A hand made its way up to her check and she rubbed the kiss into her skin.


End file.
